Godzilla Vs Cthulhu
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Duelo de titanes! El Gran Cthulhu despierta al fin de su sueño milenario y está hambriento. Sin perder tiempo, el monstruo se dirige hacia Japón tras la comida que necesita para poder destruir nuestro mundo: el dinosaurio radiactivo Godzilla. ¡Una lucha sin cuartel entre dos poderosos seres está a punto de comenzar!
**GODZILLA VS CTHULHU**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE CTHULHU**

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL OCEANO PACIFICO…**

El momento había llegado. Las estrellas estaban alineadas. El durmiente Cthulhu finalmente despertaba de su sueño, un letargo extenso que había abarcado millones de años. Ahora, la imponente figura con cuerpo de dragón y cabeza tentaculada de pulpo se alzaba, desperezándose, desde las ruinas de su templo sumergido de R'lyeh.

El monstruoso Primigenio surgió de las turbias aguas del océano para mirar hacia el cielo. Nubes tormentosas surcadas por rayos y truenos saludaron su despertar. Rugió, hambriento, y sus ojos y sentidos captaron en la distancia la comida que necesitaba para reponer fuerzas y reinstaurar su reinado sobre nuestro mundo.

Sin más, comenzó a nadar en su búsqueda, provocando con sus brazadas terribles tsunamis que azotarían muchas islas cercanas y las costas de algunos continentes.

Su destino estaba claro: **JAPON**.

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **GODZILLA, REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS**

 **TOKIO. JAPON.**

Otra vez, la majestuosa ciudad nipona vivía momentos difíciles, críticos. De nuevo, sufría la amenaza de Godzilla…

No es que esto resultase inusual. Invariablemente y salvo por los espaciados periodos de cierta cantidad de años en los cuales la criatura permanecía sumergida, hibernando, los japoneses se habían acostumbrado a las apariciones del gigantesco lagarto mutante. Incluso, muchos se ufanaban de que el monstruo, aun con lo dañina que resultaba su esporádica presencia, había contribuido más al turismo de la isla que todas las agencias de viajes internacionales especializadas en el tema juntas.

Existían dos grandes puntos de interés que ver para las personas que llegaba a Japón: _el Monte Fuji y Godzilla._

El primero permanecía silencioso e inactivo desde hacía muchísimos años. El segundo, cada tanto despertaba de sus siestas y Tokio pagaba las consecuencias… como ahora.

Moviéndose lento pero seguro, el inmenso dinosaurio radiactivo atravesaba la ciudad, volteando edificios y pisoteando automóviles con sus pesadas patas. Mientras lo hacía, rugía feroz, con su característico chillido animal.

El ejército japonés intentaba en vano –como siempre– repeler a la criatura. Nunca tenían éxito. Godzilla era inmune al armamento convencional y si se daba la rara casualidad de que sufriera algún daño, una de sus principales características mutantes entraba en acción: _la regeneración_.

Las heridas sanaban rápido, lo mismo que los huesos rotos, y el monstruo seguía adelante. De modo que el trabajo del ejército nipón se limitaba a "control de daños". Evacuaban a las personas –incluidos a los imprudentes que querían verlo– y cuidaban que el radio de acción de la criatura no se extralimitara más allá de la zona. Ni falta les hacía: a decir verdad, Godzilla se limitaba a devastar los barrios costeros de Tokio con cierta virulencia –algunos expertos afirmaban que lo que la criatura hacía era marcar su territorio– y luego, volvía al mar, a dormir en algún punto indeterminado de la costa… hasta la próxima temporada.

-En cierto sentido, la bestia es una fuerza de la naturaleza – había especulado un sabio profesor oriental, en una entrevista televisiva – Y como tal, no debemos ver maldad ni animosidad en sus actos. Para fines prácticos, _"Gojira"_ es, simplemente, un animal.

-…Un animal gigante y radiactivo – terció el conductor del programa, un tanto maliciosamente – que escupe fuego atómico por la boca.

El sabio profesor japonés –que fumaba en pipa– asintió y replicó:

-Pero un animal al fin. La culpa de las características extra que usted menciona se la debemos a las pruebas nucleares de 1954. Bueno, no vamos a aburrir a la audiencia con esto… Todo el mundo conoce la historia del origen de los poderes de _"Gojira"_. Basta con que las personas comprendan esto: _el monstruo no es maligno_. Para nada.

-¿Ni aunque voltee cien edificios, profesor Okusha?

-Ni aunque voltee mil, mi joven amigo. Lo repito: es, simplemente, un animal.

No todos los espectadores de aquella entrevista pensaban igual que el sabio Okusha respecto a Godzilla. Mucho menos, las victimas del actual ataque del monstruo…

Ajeno a cualquier especulación concerniente a él, Godzilla continuaba su paso destructor por Tokio, rugiendo. Muy pronto descubrió, con cierta comprensión básica, que su aullido había encontrado eco en el alarido de otra criatura que velozmente se acercaba por el mar.

Volviéndose, pudo ver cómo el inmenso Cthulhu surgía del agua, las zarpas listas, las alas rudimentarias desplegadas sobre su titánica espalda y la boca repleta de colmillos bajos los tentáculos faciales, babeando por la expectativa.

El Primigenio chilló, observándolo.

…El desayuno estaba servido…

* * *

 **CAPITULO II**

 **DUELO DE TITANES**

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – gritó alguien, entre los soldados del ejército. Todas las miradas humanas convergieron en la espantosa criatura surgida del mar… e inmediatamente, los observadores perdieron la cordura.

Tanto personal militar como civil presente en la zona fueron presas de una contagiosa e irracional locura. Un brote de auténtica demencia que los impulsaba al pánico más abyecto a algunos y al suicidio colectivo a otros. Estos últimos, por paradójico que resultase, fueron los más afortunados ya que cuando Cthulhu –ajeno absolutamente a lo que su sola presencia causaba entre los humanos– puso un pie en tierra tras su objetivo real –Godzilla–, el agua del pacifico le acompañó, provocando una marejada terrible que dejó media ciudad de Tokio inundada, con miles de muertos y cientos de desaparecidos en una catástrofe única y sin parangón en la historia de la isla.

Tanto el alienígena ancestral venido de las estrellas, que moró hasta el momento en las profundidades de los abismos oceánicos, como el dinosaurio radiactivo de gran envergadura, los dos titánicos monstruos eran ajenos e indiferentes a los pesares que ocasionaban entre los seres humanos; aquellas pobres, estúpidas e insignificantes hormigas que se interponían a su paso. Ahora, las dos criaturas se veían frente a frente y el interés de ambos era de uno para con el otro…

Las reacciones fueron diversas y muy interesantes.

Mientras que Godzilla veía simplemente a un ser extraño que venía a invadir su territorio –y por ende, que debía ser combatido y rechazado a toda costa–, para Cthulhu el inmenso saurio de larga cola y protuberancias óseas filosas que sobresalían de su espalda sólo era comida. Un sabroso, apetitoso y nutritivo desayuno. El alimento cargado de energía que necesitaba para empezar el día y reinstaurar su reinado sobre nuestro planeta.

Esta actitud se vio reforzada cuando el Primigenio atacó primero, lanzando sus tentáculos contra su rival, en un intento de apresarlo y de arrastrarlo hacia su dentada boca. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Godzilla contrarrestó este ataque defendiéndose con sus zarpas y su cola, dándole con esta ultima un tremendo golpe a la criatura-pulpo y tirándola contra varios rascacielos cercanos, los cuales se vinieron abajo cuando Cthulhu cayó contra ellos.

Chillando, el Primigenio se alzó de entre los escombros y batió sus membranosas alas, impulsándose hacia el saurio y llevándoselo por delante. Ambos rodaron por la superficie castigada de la ciudad, moviéndose en un mortal abrazo compuesto de garras, tentáculos, mordiscos, golpes y rugidos.

Mientras las dos bestias luchaban en un combate en el cual todavía estaban parejos, a su alrededor Tokio se resentía. Ya pocas estructuras edilicias quedaban en pie y las que lo hacían se habían convertido en meros esqueletos de acero y hormigón, donde los sobrevivientes se aferraban a lo que podían, con la poca cordura que les quedaba. Aquél era el efecto secundario que se había producido al contemplar directamente a Cthulhu. Un ser alienígena de otra dimensión era un impacto cósmico demasiado grande para la paz y el bienestar mental de los seres humanos. De modo que, quienes quedaban con vida en esos tortuosos momentos, nunca se repondrían del trauma.

…Suponiendo que lograran sobrevivir a lo que faltaba del resto de la jornada…

Godzilla pudo zafar del abrazo pestífero del Primigenio, quitándoselo de encima de un violento empujón. Su piel verde y escamosa ya exhibía sendas marcas de arañazos, profundas heridas que, sin embargo, sanarían.

A su modo, el monstruo terrenal comprendió que su rival era un oponente verdaderamente poderoso, uno como ningún otro se había enfrentado jamás a él en su vida. Así que dio uso a una de sus mejores y más devastadoras –y certeras– armas: _el aliento atómico._

Con un rugido sordo, Godzilla vomitó sobre Cthulhu una ráfaga tremenda de energía nuclear. Este "fuego incandescente" envolvió al extraterrestre y lo achicharró fácilmente en mitad de una atronadora explosión.

Nubes de humo y cenizas radiactivas se elevaron en el aire, oscureciendo el Sol. Godzilla esperó un buen rato y al no ver de nuevo a la criatura, se creyó ganador de la contienda. Chilló, triunfal, mientras le daba la espalda a la amenaza que creía eliminada.

Un grave error de su parte… pues Cthulhu no estaba muerto.

Pedazo a pedazo, parte a parte, el antiguo dios monstruoso de los mares se regeneró. En tan sólo un par de segundos, su horrible figura se levantó, formidable y terrible a partes iguales, absolutamente intacta. Sin perder tiempo, atacó al saurio hereje que había osado intentar dañarlo…

Comenzaba de esa forma el segundo _round_ en este duelo de titanes.

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

 **EL PROYECTO Z**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. ESTADOS UNIDOS.**

 **EN UN BUNKER BAJO LA CASA BLANCA.**

El grupo de figuras sentadas frente a la mesa cesó abruptamente de discutir cuando el Presidente de la Nación apareció, escoltado por sus custodios. El Primer Mandatario –un hombre mayor, de escaso cabello blanco– ocupó su lugar y observó atentamente a todos antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Caballeros, creo innecesario recordarles la situación que desde hace varias horas se está viviendo en el otro extremo del globo, pero por si las dudas, se las refrescaré: dos criaturas monstruosas descomunales están luchando, una contra la otra, sobre las ruinas de la ciudad de Tokio. Uno de los monstruos es un viejo conocido de nuestros amigos orientales; de hecho, vienen lidiando con él desde 1954. Es una especie de dinosaurio radiactivo al que han llamado _"Godzilla"_ – hizo una pausa – El otro monstruo, sin embargo, es algo totalmente distinto. Una criatura cuyos orígenes todavía no están del todo claros. Lo que sí tenemos claro, es que de seguir luchando como lo vienen haciendo, ningún lugar del mundo será seguro para nadie.

El Presidente se calló. Ninguno de los presentes se animó a decir nada, todavía.

-Hemos contactado con el gobierno japonés – continuó el mandatario – Esta crisis es demasiado para ellos. Han pedido nuestra ayuda.

Silencio otra vez. Varias personas que estaban allí se miraron entre sí.

-Y quiero recalcarlo para que se entienda – insistió el Presidente – Han dicho que quieren _"nuestra"_ ayuda. No hablaron ni de la ONU ni de otra organización similar, ni de ningún otro país. Ellos quieren que _"nosotros"_ intervengamos. Y, por Dios, así lo vamos a hacer. El destino del mundo pende de un hilo y los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que ese hilo sea cortado. Es nuestro deber combatir y repeler esta amenaza…

-Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó otra persona – Imagino que no considerará utilizar la opción nuclear, señor.

-Queda descartada de plano. Godzilla es inmune a la radiación y el otro engendro ha demostrado poseer un asombroso poder de regeneración.

-¿Entonces…?

-La solución radica en la utilización de un arma no-convencional.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-El Proyecto Z.

Hubo un estremecimiento general en la sala. El Presidente lo ignoró y prosiguió:

-Todos conocen la historia: en 1998, la ciudad de Nueva York sufrió el ataque de una criatura monstruosa con forma de lagarto gigante. Esta bestia fue destruida, no sin antes dejar tras de sí descendencia. Nuestras Fuerzas Armadas hallaron el huevo a punto de eclosionar entre las ruinas de un edificio y se lo llevaron. Desde entonces, en secreto y a espaldas de la opinión pública, han criado y adiestrado a esta criatura, preparándola para cuando su intervención fuera necesaria a nuestro favor. Pues bien, ese momento ha llegado: _es ahora_.

El Presidente los miró a todos con firmeza.

-Caballeros… es hora de que, finalmente después de tantos años, Zilla sea liberado de su cautiverio.

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **SEGUNDO ROUND**

 **TOKIO. JAPON.**

El combate entre Godzilla y Cthulhu continuaba…

De nuevo, las dos titánicas bestias se trenzaron en un mortal abrazo, rodando por el suelo. A su alrededor, la ciudad –lo que quedaba de ella– estallaba en pedazos en un holocausto demoledor.

El monstruo con forma de pulpo estaba decidido a terminar con el saurio rebelde. Nunca se había topado con una comida tan difícil de cazar. Considerando que Godzilla era unos pies más bajo que él, uno podría pensar que la ventaja estaría del lado de Cthulhu. Pero no era así.

Para empezar, el Primigenio todavía no estaba al pleno de su poder. Se supone que lo estaría, luego de devorar a su rival y consumir su energía. La tarea, sin embargo, no le estaba resultando fácil; Godzilla, furioso como estaba, no se dejaba vencer ni atrapar. Cuando los tentáculos de la criatura alienígena pretendían aferrarlo, el dinosaurio los mordía con su poderosa mandíbula, liberándose. Se ayudaba también con las zarpas de sus patas y manos, y con su cola, un apéndice tremendo que utilizaba para asestar contundentes golpes a su enemigo…

El Presidente norteamericano tenía razón: _si aquél combate entre los dos monstruos titánicos proseguía así, ningún sitio del mundo iba a ser seguro._

Por suerte, la ayuda ya estaba en camino. Una muy singular, encarnada en la figura de un tercer monstruo listo para entrar en la contienda: **ZILLA**.

* * *

 **CAPITULO V**

 **GODZILLA VS CTHULHU VS ZILLA**

 **OCEANO PACIFICO.**

 **FRENTE A LAS COSTAS DE JAPON.**

El enorme buque carguero con bandera norteamericana abordaba lentamente aguas japonesas, escoltado por la marina nipona. En su interior, un inmenso ser monstruoso reposaba, aferrado por grandes cadenas de gruesos eslabones…

Su nombre era Zilla, igual a como lo había sido el de su progenitor. De hecho, salvo por su altura –que era de 90 metros de largo– en cuanto a aspecto físico, era parecido a su padre/madre.

El Zilla original había sido una mutación de una iguana o dragón de Komodo, creada luego de las pruebas nucleares francesas en el Pacifico. Aquella criatura, como bien dijera el Presidente estadounidense, provocó el pánico y el terror en Nueva York en 1998, hasta que el Ejército pudo acabar con ella. Todo esto sucedió no sin antes que dejara descendencia. Zilla Jr. era el monstruo que iba ahora a bordo de aquél barco, una criatura criada y adiestrada por seres humanos en secreto para utilizarse con un solo propósito: _como armamento biológico._

-Todo listo para liberar a nuestro chico, señor – le comunicó un marinero al capitán de la nave en el puente de mando. El hombre asintió y mirando hacia el horizonte, a las ruinas de Tokio, dio la orden:

-Procedan. Suéltenlo.

Inmediatamente y luego de que sonaran las sirenas, las compuertas del buque carguero se abrieron, las cadenas se desengancharon y un hasta el momento pasivo Zilla entró en actividad. Se irguió cuan alto era, y con un rugido similar al de Godzilla, saltó fuera del barco, nadando velozmente hacia Tokio, al encuentro de sus dos rivales…

Los otros dos monstruos recibieron al tercero con cierta perplejidad, haciendo un alto en su titánico combate. Godzilla contempló al veloz lagarto recién llegado con cierta confusión, mientras que Cthulhu volvía su tentaculada cabeza hacia él y percibía una nueva fuente de alimento mucho mejor y más rica que la que intentaba devorar. Pronto, con un alarido y el aleteo de sus rudimentarias alas, le dio la espalda al dinosaurio ancestral y se concentró en el reptil más joven.

Zilla chilló al verse cara a cara contra su oponente. Sin perder ni un segundo, atacó vomitándole una ráfaga potente de aliento atómico. El Primigenio recibió de lleno ese fuego atroz y retrocedió, sólo para verse acorralado por Godzilla, quien empleaba el mismo método de ataque contra él.

Entre los dos reptiles, el monstruo con forma de pulpo se vio fustigado, sin posibilidad de escape y acabó reventando otra vez, estallando en millones de flamígeros pedazos.

El silencio fue amo y señor a continuación por unos segundos. Frente a frente, Godzilla y Zilla se estudiaron mutuamente. El primero seguía perplejo, preguntándose –a su modo– si aquella otra criatura no sería un pariente suyo, mientras que el segundo enseñaba los colmillos, agitaba la cola, y se preparaba para atacarlo.

Jamás consiguió hacerlo.

Reconstruyéndose de sus fragmentos otra vez como en la ocasión anterior, Cthulhu se elevó a espaldas de la iguana mutante, sólo para abalanzarse sobre ella, atraparla por sorpresa con sus tentáculos y despedazarla fácilmente, mientras la devoraba con avidez.

Zilla estaba muerto. El Primigenio se sintió recargado y su estatura empezó a aumentar cada segundo varios metros más, hasta alcanzar una altura de pesadilla que dejaba bastante por debajo a Godzilla.

Con un aullido espantoso, Cthulhu estaba listo para destruir al mundo. Ya nada podía pararlo, nada… ni tan siquiera el pequeño saurio que lo enfrentaba.

 _El fin había llegado._

* * *

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **INTERVENCION DIVINA**

…O quizás no.

Parado en la distancia, sobre la terraza de un edificio insólitamente intacto, un hombre contemplaba la escena. Era un sujeto por demás extraño, ya que sus ropas no correspondían con las de un individuo de principios del siglo XXI. No. Su traje, su pantalón, corbata y zapatos se asemejaban más a la vestimenta típica de una persona americana de los años 30's…

Su nombre era Howard Phillips Lovecraft, escritor de cuentos y novelas de horror, antiguamente. El mundo entero lo creía muerto desde 1937, fallecido en un hospital de Providence, Rhode Island, de cáncer intestinal. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En sus escritos, Lovecraft había predicho todo lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo. El despertar de Cthulhu sólo era el preludio, el inicio. A ese horror le seguirían otros, cada uno más peor. La humanidad estaba condenada.

O tal vez no.

Lovecraft llevaba entre sus manos un libro. Un tomo grueso y antiguo, de tapas duras, hojas amarillas y cierres metálicos. Si título era el siguiente: _"NECRONOMICON"_. Aquél manuscrito de conocimientos arcanos era la causa por la que el viejo escritor de Providence hubiera burlado a la muerte y engañado al mundo, conservando una apariencia saludable y casi juvenil. En sus páginas, había hallado el secreto de la inmortalidad… pero a costa de un gran precio: _su libertad_.

Lovecraft era esclavo del libro y se había convertido en su eterno guardián. Y por extensión, al ser esclavo del _Necronomicón_ , también lo era de las entidades que estaban tras él. Una pléyade de deidades desconocidas y poderosas, las cuales usualmente no movían ni un dedo por la humanidad, pero que no iban a permitir –en este caso– el retorno de los Antiguos, sus más acérrimos enemigos. De modo que, haciendo esta singular excepción, estaban listas para evitar una extensión a nivel cósmico de este desastre.

Así fue como siguiendo sus órdenes y abriendo el libro, Lovecraft recitó uno de sus pasajes. Era el conjuro que desterraba a Cthulhu de nuestro plano de existencia, en teoría, para siempre.

El efecto que estas palabras tuvieron fue instantáneo. Sobre los cielos de la torturada ciudad de Tokio, un siseante vórtice dimensional se abrió. Un voraz hoyo negro, que succionó a un desprevenido Cthulhu con una facilidad pasmosa, arrojándolo hacia un abismo tenebroso más allá de nuestro mundo. Un páramo de oscuridad y desgracia habitado por monstruos iguales o peores que él.

Desafortunadamente, a último momento antes de desaparecer y que el vórtice se cerrara, uno de los tentáculos del Primigenio se estiró y se enroscó en las patas de Godzilla. Chillando de pura impotencia, el enorme dinosaurio radiactivo fue alzado en el aire y junto con su captor, acabó expulsado definitivamente de la Tierra hacia otra dimensión.

Lovecraft suspiró. Cerró el libro y acto seguido, se desvaneció en el aire, marchándose. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había cumplido con su parte en este drama cósmico.

El combate había terminado abruptamente. _¿El vencedor?_ Ninguno de los dos monstruos. Pero habría quienes se beneficiarían con este forzoso empate.

En concreto, una especie de seres diminutos y desvalidos ante las grandes amenazas del frío e indiferente universo. Una raza de criaturas llamadas "humanos".

…Y así, la paz volvió a la Tierra. La ciudad de Tokio fue reconstruida y, por al menos veinte años aproximadamente, el mundo se olvidó de Godzilla… hasta su espectacular retorno.

* * *

 **SAN FRANCISCO. ESTADOS UNIDOS.**

 **VERANO DEL 2036.**

Aquella tarde el Sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminando un paisaje urbano muy bello de grandes rascacielos y la silueta del Golden Gate recortándose sobre las nubes. Los niños paseaban en bicicleta, mientras que los ancianos se sentaban en sus sillas de mimbre en las entradas de las casas, observándolos pasar y recordando épocas más sencillas…

El idilio que la humanidad parecía haber vivido desde el abortado combate entre Godzilla y Cthulhu acabó abruptamente cuando un vórtice dimensional –un auténtico desgarro al tejido de la realidad, a decir verdad– se produjo sobre los cielos de la ciudad y el dinosaurio gigante cayó por él, volviendo a nuestro mundo y aplastando –y destruyendo– casas y edificios bajo su titánico peso. El monstruo no tardó en recuperarse rápidamente, irguiéndose y chillando, enfurecido. Pero su enojo e ira no estaban destinados a los diminutos y asustados seres que huían a su alrededor de entre las ruinas en llamas que habían sido hasta el momento sus hogares, como las hormigas de un hormiguero destrozado, no. Su ira se concentraba en la grieta en el cielo, en el pórtico a un cosmos de pesadilla poblado de bestias terribles, las cuales varias de ellas ya venían por él, atravesándolo en estampida.

Un nuevo combate estaba a punto de comenzar, en un escenario y tiempo distintos… y esta vez, Godzilla estaba preparado para ganarlo.

Después de todo, no por nada fue, es y será siempre el Rey de todos los monstruos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Tengo que confesar que este es mi primer relato sobre el género _Kaiju_ –monstruos gigantes– y que supongo que se nota. A decir verdad, no estoy tan conforme con el resultado del final de esta historia. El asunto es que cuando me plantee quién de los dos tendría que ganar esta contienda, si Godzilla o Cthulhu, me encontré con un escollo insalvable.

Mi primera opción daba ganador a Cthulhu. A todas luces, el Primigenio era _absolutamente_ poderoso, _totalmente_ inmortal e imparable. Pero comprendí que estaría siendo injusto con Godzilla, héroe –o antihéroe– indiscutido entre los monstruos que aterraron a Japón en la pantalla grande. Fue por eso que decidí –no son cierto pesar– dejar la pelea en un empate _forzado_ , aprovechando la ocasión para meter al mismo H. P. Lovecraft en un pequeño cameo y utilizando el método para deshacerse de Cthulhu para enviar a Godzilla también a otra dimensión, permitiéndole así a la humanidad un respiro, una especie de pausa para prepararse para lo que se viene. Y lo que se viene quedó esbozado en la parte final del capítulo seis, con ese retorno del monstruo y esa grieta en el cielo de la cual surgen muchos otros monstruos.

Si me decido o no a continuar esta historia, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Vuelvo a repetir que este es mi primer relato sobre _Kaijus_. Pido disculpas desde ya por los errores que pudiera contener.

La inclusión de Zilla –el hijo del Godzilla de la película estadounidense de 1998– no estaba originalmente planeada. Sin embargo, me gustó al menos contar con él un rato. Un triste destino es el que sufre, lo sé, pero está a tono con el mismo que tuvo la franquicia en su versión americana, al menos mientras Roland Emmerich estuvo a cargo. Por suerte, el _reboot_ de 2014 se encargó de arreglar las cosas y nos ofreció un Godzilla bastante a tono con los tiempos que corren y muy, muy aterrador.

Poco más me queda para decirles, salvo esperar que, al menos, hayan disfrutado con este pequeño duelo de titanes. ¿Hollywood podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor? Sin duda, pero hasta que lo hagan, aquí tenemos una muestra de lo que sucedería si el tentaculado dios Primigenio inventado por H. P. Lovecraft se hubiera cruzado con el dinosaurio radiactivo de la Töhö.

¡Saludos a todos!

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Marzo de 2016. Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
